


The Storage Room

by ghostxforest (nusch)



Series: Patience is an overrated virtue [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nusch/pseuds/ghostxforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Thor take a break from their duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storage Room

**Author's Note:**

> A little porn practice. Thanks for reading!

What was that?"

"Nothing, Loki. You're hearing danger that is not there." Thor sucked at his brother's neck as he pressed a muscled thigh between his legs. 

"I'm thinking of our privacy, you idiot, not our safety." Loki fumbled with the hidden clasp of Thor's leather wrap and huffed in frustration. "Why must your clothes be so infuriatingly complicated." Loki hissed, pushing at Thor's bulk in futility. 

"Hm. Look who's talking." Thor had already stripped Loki down to his tunic and breeches. Three layers of ornately woven leather coats and metal embossed vests lay in a heap just inside the storage room door. Now only a single layer of cloth remained between Thor's seeking hands and his brother's pale skin. Whatever had piqued Loki's lust during the state dinner, Thor did not know or care at the moment. With single-minded focus he sought Loki's cock under the smooth fabric of his pants, swallowing his brother's hungry moan as he palmed the stiff length. A small flare of green accompanied a shift in the air and suddenly Thor was naked.

"Mmm. That is better," Loki purred, hands sliding down to squeeze Thor's ass.

"I should complain," Thor breathed into Loki's mouth.

"You absolutely should not." One long finger teased his crack. "Fuck me until I scream, Thor."

"What of our privacy?" 

"Shut up and fuck me." Loki sank his teeth into the meat of Thor's shoulder. Another flash of green and he was naked in Thor's arms. He drew Loki's legs around his hips and rammed him against the wall, a nearby lantern shuddering with the impact. 

Thor was not surprised when his first finger slid into Loki with minimal resistance. Impatient as usual, Loki had turned to his magic to prepare himself, denying Thor the opportunity to tease and stretch that he so relished in a more leisurely setting. "More," Loki whined, squirming over Thor's still hand. He gasped when Thor roughly pushed three thick digits inside him, writhing and moaning with frantic need. 

"I will kill y- ooooooooooh." Thor impaled Loki on his cock in one swift move. He stilled and quieted a brief moment before he growled. “Move.”

Thor immediately set a punishing pace, grinding his brother into the wall with each thrust. Loki moaned at the rough treatment, exactly what he required to satisfy his need. His cock, trapped between their bodies, wept from the sustained stimulation. He wouldn't last long, especially if—  
"Oh, brother, yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." Thor shifted his stance, finding Loki's prostate with the change. He snapped his hips steadily, following his own pleasure over the edge as he pushed his brother further into his. Loki yanked at a thick plait of golden hair, a wild gleam in his eyes as he bucked atop Thor's hips. His heels were sure to leave bruises where he kicked against Thor's lower back. 

Thor slowed. Pulling out to the very cock tip, he held Loki aloft by the hips, then slammed in to the root. Loki seized, every muscle in his body tensing as his orgasm crested, shuddered, then waned. A stream of sticky come dribbled down their chests and clung to Thor's beard in the aftermath. 

Thor held him tight as his body went slack and limp before he resumed pumping, so close to completion he felt he might snap. Loki, clutching Thor’s shoulders, mouth hovering close to his ear urged his brother on. "Yes, yes, yes," he whispered, a slight wince in his voice.

Thor clenched and gasping through his final strokes, filled Loki to overflowing, warm spend trickling from his hole. Loki released his legs to the floor, Thor's weight resting on him as he recovered. He pulled back to gaze on Loki, to murmur sweet words, but was silenced quickly with a sharp yank of his hair and a green flash. 

Fully dressed again, Loki stood tall before Thor. "And now back to our duties."


End file.
